Harts Among The Ruins
by MaryFan1
Summary: When a professor at Stanford University is murdered, Jonathan and Jennifer help their children investigate the crime.
1. Chapter 1

Julie Hart drove up the circular drive to the sprawling five bedroom ranch house just outside Los Angeles, returning from her junior year at Stanford University. She got her bags out of the car and unlocked the front door.

She called out, "Mom, Dad…Justin." No answer. She hung up her purse and took her bags upstairs then came back down. As she walked into the living room someone came up behind her and grabbed her. She gasped and turned around, "Oh, you jerk, you scared me."

He smiled mischievously, "Sorry Jules, I couldn't help myself." He admitted, "How are you, Sis?"

"Fine, except for a minor heart attack, why didn't you answer when I called out?"

"I was outside." He told her

"Are you the only one here?" She asked, "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"You know Mom and Dad. They're traveling in the South of France or somewhere. Their plane should have gotten in earlier but I haven't heard from them." He informed her

"Well, they were never ones to stay home very long, especially with Dad retiring and selling the company." She said, "Is the bar stocked? Do you want a drink?"

"Yes and yes, a gin and tonic." He said and they crossed the room to the bar

She poured the drink and handed it to him, "Here you are, brother dear." She said, "So how is the big time world of oil futures?" Justin was two years older and had just started a job with the financial services company run by one of Jonathan's friends.

"Oh, you know, sell, sell, sell, buy, buy, buy." He quipped, "How are things at my old alma mater? Didn't you have Professor Wakefield this past semester?"

She nodded, "Hmmm, yes and he sends his regards. I wasn't sure if telling him I was your sister would help me or not."

"Very funny." He smirked, "He was my favorite professor. He's an institution himself at that school."

"Ah, well he hasn't lost his touch. He had our class utterly fixated on Ancient Egypt." She told him

"Well, Mom will be pleased to hear that given her lifelong hobby of studying Egyptology." Justin replied

"You know, I'm beginning to think they forgot I was coming home." She asked, "You would think I'd merit meeting me when I got here."

Justin smiled, "They'll be here soon…" He began but was interrupted by the door opening

As if on cue their parents walked in the living room, "Julie!" they exclaimed almost in unison

Julie came out from behind the bar and walked over to her parents, "Well, it's about time you two showed up." She said hugging them both, "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten I was coming home."

Jennifer smiled at her daughter who reminded her so much of herself at that age, "Oh, sweetheart, you wouldn't believe what happened. We missed our connection in New York and that messed everything up."

"You know we wouldn't forget about you, kiddo." Jonathan said, "Hey, Justin how about helping me with the bags."

"Sure, Dad." He said and they walked out through the foyer and out of the house

Jennifer walked back into the foyer and hung up her purse. She walked back into the living room and looked her daughter over thoroughly then drew her into a warm embrace, "It is so good to have you home, Julie."

Julie hugged her mother tight, "I'm glad to be home, Mom."

Jennifer pulled back, "Well, let's sit down and you can fill me in on everything."

"Alright." She said and they made their way over to the sofa and sat down, "Let's see…I dropped out of school, got pregnant and I'm marrying a guy who I hitched a ride home with."

Jennifer gave her a look meant to betray admonishment but came across more as amusement. Julie may have her mother's good looks but her sense of humor was definitely her father's, "Well, I at least hope the guy has a decent job."

Jonathan and Justin came back in with the bags, "Darling, we'll just take these upstairs."

"Alright." Jennifer said, "Say, why don't we forget trying to make dinner and go out tonight."

"Sure, how about La Scala?" Jonathan suggested

"Great, I'll call in a minute." Jennifer said and Jonathan and Justin headed upstairs

Julie watched them walk away then turned back to her mother and smiled, "Everything's good, Mom. I loved that class on Ancient Egypt. I can understand why you've been so fascinated by it all these years."

"That's wonderful. Maybe we can spend some time at the library this summer." She suggested

"I'd like that." Julie replied

**LATER THAT EVENING**

After dinner the four of them gathered in the living room to play board games, an after dinner tradition started when the children were young. The games had changed but not the fun they had spending time together.

Jonathan looked at his watch, "Well it's time for the news why don't we take a break and see what's going on in the world, or at least California."

"Sure." Justin agreed and went over to the bar and turned on the television

_This is KRDB ten o'clock news, I'm Jack Slaton. We begin tonight with a report from Palo Alto. A Stanford University Professor has been found dead in his home…_

The four of them immediately turned their full attention to the news

_Hanson Wakefield, a history professor was found dead in his home tonight by a colleague. Police aren't releasing any information at this time but we'll bring you all the details as soon as we know them. In other news…_

A thick silence filled the air. Hanson Wakefield had been a professor at Stanford for more than twenty years. He was beloved by his students and faculty alike. Julie was the first to manage to speak.

"Professor Wakefield is dead?" She couldn't believe it, "How…why?"

Jennifer patted her daughter's hand, "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. It's a terrible loss for his family and the school."

"I wonder how it happened." Justin mused, "I mean could it have been…"

"Murder?" Jonathan finished for him

"Jonathan!" Jennifer scolded

"Darling, unless he had some kind of health issue, a man in his fifties doesn't just die like that." He explained

"He's right, Mom." Julie spoke up again, "I just saw him two days ago and he was fine. He didn't have any medical problems that any of us knew about."

Jennifer exhaled sharply, "We don't need to get carried away with this. Let's see what comes out."

After the news of professor Wakefield no one felt like playing any games so Justin went back to his apartment and the others headed for bed. Julie just lay in bed unable to get to sleep. Jonathan and Jennifer shared privately what they didn't want to say in front of the children, that they seriously suspected murder.

Jonathan came out of the bathroom and slid into bed beside her, "Darling, I know you're thinking the same thing I am."

Jennifer put down the book she was reading, "Yes, but I don't want to scare them. Besides we could be wrong." She pointed out, "Not every death involves foul play. We spent too much time playing amateur detectives it's colored our outlook."

"I know." He sighed leaning back against the pillows

She looked over at him and smiled slightly, "Well, aside from all that, it's nice to be home isn't it?" She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest

He wrapped his arms around her, "Yes, it is." He started to kiss her but the shrill ringing of the phone stopped him mid kiss

"I got it." They heard Julie call out from the hall

"I hope she'll be alright." Jennifer said

He gently rubbed her back, "She'll be fine. She's a Hart, after all."

Jennifer pulled back and smiled, "Well we've managed to dodge more than one bullet over the years."

There was knock on the door and Julie opened the door, "Mom, Dad that was Brian Crawford. He was Professor Wakefield's teaching assistant, the one who found him." She began, "He told me Professor Wakefield was shot."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer, wrapped in Jonathan's arms, broke their embrace and sat up, gesturing for Julie to join them on the bed. Julie sat on the end of the bed and Jennifer pulled her daughter into a warm embrace, "I'm so sorry, Baby." She stroked her hair and her back like she had done when Julie was a child and was hurt or scared

Julie pulled back a little, "I just can't believe it."

Jennifer brushed the hair out of Julie's eyes, "What did Brian say?"

"Well, He said it kind of looked like a robbery. He said the house was ransacked, at least the living room. He immediately called the police."

Jonathan had been quiet and trying to put some pieces together, "Was anything taken?" He moved closer to Jennifer gently rubbed her back

Julie wiped at her eyes again, "Actually, Brian didn't think so." Julie eyed her father with the same intense blue eyes. That was about the only real difference in her and Jennifer's appearance. She had Jonathan's blue eyes, "Dad, do you think it could have been staged to look like a robbery but wasn't?"

Jonathan had to smile to himself. His precocious daughter never missed anything, "Yes, that's what I think but I want to talk to the police. Is it the Palo Alto police? Surely the campus police aren't handling this?"

"I think so." Julie replied, "I really can't sleep. I guess I'll go downstairs and get a book to read or something." She started to get up

"Sweetheart, do you want to stay in here and talk for a while?" Jennifer asked

Jonathan had wanted to spend some time with Jennifer, alone, but that didn't seem likely now, and his daughter was upset and they had been traveling alone together for weeks, "I can go make us some snacks." He suggested getting up off the bed

"Thanks, Dad. I'm sorry to ruin what looked like…well…" She trailed off. It was obvious to everyone who knew Jonathan and Jennifer Hart that they were still madly in love but it was never more obvious than to their own children

Jonathan and Jennifer both blushed a little, "It's alright, kiddo. That can wait." He assured her, giving Jennifer a smile and a wink. He left the room to go get some snacks.

Julie looked at her mother, "Sorry, Mom." She smiled then looked down

Jennifer took her index finger and putting it under Julie's chin, lifted her head to meet her eyes, "You are impossible, my precious girl." She joked, "Now come, let's get comfortable." She moved back against the pillows and Julie moved on the other side of her so Jennifer would be in the middle of her and Jonathan

"Mom?" She asked looked down at her hands

"Yes?" Jennifer replied putting her arm around her daughter

Julie laid her head on Jennifer's shoulder, "Do you think Daddy can figure out what happened?"

"Well, hopefully the police will get to the bottom of it. We'll just have to wait and see."

Julie nodded and felt the comfort of her mother's arm around her. When she was little her parents could make everything alright, everything better. She recalled how many nights she toddled into their bedroom after having a bad dream and they would scoop her up in their arms and put her between them. But this was no bad dream and nothing could bring Professor Wakefield back.

Jonathan knocked on the door, "Darling, can you let me in?"

Jennifer got up and opened the door and Freeway the third came running in between his legs and jumped up on the bed. Julie scratched him behind his ears, "I missed you, boy." She cooed then looked at her father, "Chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yes, and milk and if you care for something a little saltier, we have mixed nuts."

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Having stayed up most of the night talking everyone was quite exhausted but Justin came by before work and they were filling him in on the situation. He had the same expression on his face as Jonathan had. He and Jennifer had always thought it kind of funny that Julie favored Jennifer so much except her blue eyes and Justin was almost a twin of Jonathan but had Jennifer's amber eyes, almost the color of whiskey. Just like his mother, those eyes told you everything.

"I think we should go up there and see if we can find out what's going on." He said, "I still can't believe someone would want to kill Professor Wake field. I mean he's a history professor for crying out loud. What could he have or know worth killing for?"

Jonathan sighed heavily and scratched his chin, "Well, we have to tread lightly. We can't go up there and bust in on the investigation. Maybe Lieutenant Morris can make some inquiries." He said referring to a good friend of theirs' on the LAPD.

"Maybe it was a robbery but he startled them and they shot him and just fled." Julie suggested, "That could be why nothing was taken."

Jennifer sat with Third on her lap stroking him behind his ears, "Well, that's certainly a possibility." She turned to Jonathan, "Why don't you call Lt. Morris later, darling? I think I'm going back to bed." She put Freeway and stood up and yawned

"I think I'll join you." Jonathan said yawning himself

"Boy, what did you guys do last night?" Justin teased

"We just talked, Justin." Julie said, "I can't sleep I think I'll read."

"Well, I've got to get to work." Justin said, "Uncle Martin really hates it if I'm late. I guess he doesn't want to appear to play favorites."

Jennifer hugged her son, "Have a good day, sweetheart, and don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Justin gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, Mom." He hugged Julie then pulled back and looked at her, "Jules, Mom is right, we'll figure it out." Julie smiled slightly and nodded

"I'll call you later if I found out anything." Jonathan assured him clapping him on the back as he walked him out

**POLICE HEADQUARTERS**

Jonathan decided to stop by and see Lt. Morris in person. He knew he would probably get some push back but he also knew that it had been a long time since he had asked for a favor. He knocked on the office door and Morris waved for him to come in.

"Hello Burt." Jonathan said extending his hand, "How are you?"

Burt smiled, "Well, I was doing just fine but I have a feeling you're not here for a social call." He gestured for Jonathan to take a seat

"No, I'm not." Jonathan replied, "I need a favor."

"I figured as much." Burt leaned back in his chair, "What can I do for you?"

"I suppose you heard about the murder up at Stanford, Hanson Wakefield." Jonathan explained, "Well, I'd like to find out what's going on with the investigation."

Burt shrugged, "Yeah, I heard about it but it sounds like a pretty straightforward case of Wakefield surprising an intruder and getting killed."

"Then why wasn't anything taken?" He replied, "I know it may be because the intruder got spooked but something doesn't seem right."

Burt sighed, "You're gut? Alright, I'll see if I can find out anything. But please, let the authorities handle it."

Jonathan smiled, "Of course." He assured him, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me unless I can come up with something." Burt said, "So, how's the family?"

"Oh, just fine. Julie just got home from school and Justin is working for a securities firm. They both had professor Wakefield at Stanford and naturally they are pretty shaken up but otherwise, just fine." He explained, "And Jennifer, well, things couldn't be better."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

After dinner Jonathan and Jennifer were relaxing on the sofa and Julie had gone upstairs. They were worried about how hard she was taking this. When they found out Jennifer was pregnant with Justin they made a promise then and there, no more exploits. They couldn't risk putting themselves or the children in danger. This was the first time something like this had touched either one of them except when Max and Jennifer's father had died. But those were natural deaths. Jonathan got up and fixed a couple of brandies for them and returned to the sofa.

"Here you are, darling." He said handing her the glass

"Thank you." She said taking a sip, "Hmmm, just what I needed."

He put his arm around her, "Well, I'm here to serve." He quipped

She laughed softly leaning her head on his shoulder. Even after almost thirty years together, she still felt so safe in his arms, "I really am worried about Julie. She has really let this get to her."

"I know and I don't know how to comfort her." He said, "When she was little it was easy. But the bigger they get the bigger the problems."

Jennifer was about to respond when the buzzer sounded. She got up and went to answer it, "Yes, who is it?"

"Mrs. Hart?" A male voice came through the intercom, "It's Brian Palmer. I'm a friend of Julie's. I was the one who found Professor Wakefield. I'm sorry for imposing but I'd like to talk to her if I could."

"Alright, come on up." She buzzed him in, "Darling, I'll get Julie. Would you let Brian in?"

Jonathan got up off the couch, "Sure, I've got my shotgun right by the door." He joked

"Jonathan." She scolded, "He's just a friend." She made her way upstairs to Julie's room

There was a knock on the door and Jonathan opened it to find a very good looking, tall, blond young man, "Brian?"

"Yes." He replied, "You must be Mr. Hart. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand

"Nice to meet you, too." Jonathan shook his hand, "Come on in. Jennifer went to get Julie."

"Mr. Hart, I really am sorry to just show up like this but I talked to Julie again this afternoon and I am worried about her."

"Well, so are her mother and I." Jonathan replied just as Julie came down the stairs followed by Jennifer

"Darling, this is Brian." 

Jennifer extended her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Brian."

"You too, Mrs. Hart." He shifted his gaze to Julie, "Hey, Julie, how are you?"

Julie shrugged, "Okay, I guess." She looked nervously to her parents then back to Brian, "Why don't we talk in the kitchen?"

"Oh, that's fine sweetheart." Jennifer assured her

"Thanks, Mom." She said and led Brian through the living room into the kitchen

Jonathan and Jennifer walked back into the living room, "I do believe young Brian has an eye for Julie. Did you see his face when he saw her?" Jennifer asked

"I saw it alright." Jonathan said

"Jonathan, you are terrible." She said as they sat back down on the sofa, "You get such a kick out of scaring any boy Julie ever dated half to death."

"It's in the dad's handbook." He quipped, "Besides I know how I was at that age." He recalled, "And your father would have never let me near you."

TBC…the investigation deepens


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jonathan was going to do a little snooping around and in an effort to distract Julie, Jennifer suggested they go to the library. Jennifer needed to do some research on an article and she thought it might help for Julie to assist her in the research. They were of like minds in many ways. Julie was curious, tenacious and very bright. She had grown up at her mother's feet, if you will, watching her, learning from her, how to go after a story. Jennifer Hart was tenacious with class and Julie had learned well, a lovely blend of her mother's class and charm and her father's clever wit. It worried Jennifer how quiet and withdrawn she had become over this. Julie normally couldn't wait to delve into the stacks at the library but today she mostly hung back and watched her mother, mumbling responses whenever Jennifer said anything.

Jennifer scanned the shelves and finally found a book that she thought might help with her article. It was on the rise and fall of the Soviet Union. She was writing about the new Russia and before she and Jonathan had been traveling the South of France she had spent several weeks there but she needed more of the history.

"Well, I think this should do it." She said turning to Julie who just mumbled and 'uh huh'. Jennifer sighed, "Sweetheart, I brought you here to help get your mind off things."

Julie turned to face her mother, "I'm sorry, Mom. What did you say?"

"Julie, I'm very worried about you." Jennifer said, "I know this is bothering you but this isn't healthy."

She looked down, "I know, Mom. It's just that I saw him one day and he's dead the next."

Jennifer could see the troubled look in Julie's eyes, they may be Jonathan's eyes but they too, told you everything, "Listen, why don't I check out this book and we'll go somewhere and talk. It's almost lunch time."

Julie nodded and they walked to the front of the library. After they got outside they both turned their cell phones back on. Jennifer had a message from Jonathan. She smiled as she heard his voice. It was still the sexiest she had ever heard.

_Hi, Darling, I hope you got what you needed for your article and that Julie is feeling better. I'm on my way to the police station to talk to Lt. Morris. Why don't the three of us meet for lunch? Call me when you get this. I love you. Bye, Sweetheart._

"That was your father." She informed Julie as they got in the car, "He wants to meet us for lunch. I need to call him back." She punched the speed dial number and waited for him to answer

"Hi Darling." He said

"Hi, lunch sounds great." She told him, "How about 12:30 at Jonny Rockets? We haven't pigged out there in a long time."

"Sounds great, I'll see you there."

They said their good byes and Jennifer looked over at Julie who was reading something on her phone, "Are you alright?"

She looked up at her mother, "Yeah, Brian just text me and asked me to have dinner tonight and go to a movie."

Jennifer smiled, "That sounds like fun." She said, "It will do you good to get out, Julie."

"Yeah, I guess so." Julie shrugged as Jennifer backed out of the parking space. When she pulled out into traffic Julie just looked out the window then finally spoke, "Mom?"

"Yes?" Jennifer replied turning right onto a side street

"How did you know Daddy was the one?"

The question seemed out of the blue but in a way Jennifer was glad because it meant she was thinking about something other than Professor Wakefield, "I take it this question has something to do with young Brian Palmer."

"A little, I guess." She admitted, "So how did you know?"

Jennifer sighed a little, "Well, I suppose it's different for everyone but that day when he proposed to me with those banners on the bridge something just told me this was it."

"Did you know right away you loved him?" Julie asked

"I think I did." Jennifer replied, "But I guess what did it was that day when I looked into his blue eyes, I saw my present and my future. He was the only one whose eyes said forever."

"You realize how corny that sounds, right?" Julie said teasingly

"Corny, huh?" Jennifer arched one of her eyebrows, "So what about this Brian?"

She shrugged again, "We've been friends since the beginning of the semester since I was in Professor Wakefield's class. He would lecture for him if he was out of town."

"Ah, so that's why the sudden interest in Ancient Egypt." Jennifer teased her daughter back

"Mom!" Julie feigned horror at the suggestion underlying her question, "I honestly am interested in it. But Brian is really nice."

"Then go out with him tonight and enjoy yourself." Jennifer said as they pulled into a parking space at the boutique where she bought her clothes, "And to give you a little lift, let's get you something amazing to wear tonight."

Julie smiled slightly, "Okay."

**POLICE HEADQUARTERS**

Jonathan sat in Lt. Morris's office waiting for him to get off of the phone. He hoped there might be some answers to what really happened to Professor Wakefield but he wasn't holding his breath. After a few minutes Morris finally hung up and turned his attention to Jonathan.

"Sorry Jonathan."

"It's alright, Burt." Jonathan assured him, "Please tell me you found something."

Morris rubbed his chin, "Sorry again, I talked to the Palo Alto police and they insist it's a straightforward case of a robbery being interrupted and the suspect panicked and shot Wakefield."

"How do they explain nothing being taken?" Jonathan asked

"Well, they say, and it makes sense, that after the guy shot him he just wanted to get the hell out of there and forgot about whatever he wanted."

"And the police won't even entertain the idea that it could have been staged to look like a robbery and what they killer really wanted wasn't there. They probably ransacked the place looking for something specific and didn't find it?"

"Jonathan, I'm not saying that isn't possible." Morris replied, "But it's not my investigation. The evidence they have has them fairly convinced."

"Well, maybe I'll have to convince them otherwise." Jonathan said

Morris sat forward in his chair, "Why are you so interested in this? Aside from the fact that your kids knew him, what's the interest?"

"I really don't know." Jonathan admitted, "But something doesn't fit.

"Well, your gut is usually right, but please Jonathan, tread lightly." Morris warned him, "And if you do go up there, don't tell them you know me, please."

Jonathan stood up, "I'll be as discreet as possible, don't worry."

"Thanks." Morris said

Jonathan left the police station and headed to Johnny Rocket's. He had hoped to have better news but he planned to drive up to Palo Alto after lunch to see if the police would listen to him. He walked in and found his two favorite ladies waiting for him in a booth.

He gave Julie and kiss on the cheek then sat next to Jennifer and gave her a warm kiss. It never failed that when they kissed his lips tingled, "So, did you girls get anything accomplished thus far?"

"Well, I got the book I needed from the library and Julie got a date." Jennifer said looking over at her daughter

"I'll kill him." Jonathan joked

"Daddy!" Julie whined, "It's just Brian." She said pausing a moment, "Did you find out anything?"

"No, the police up there are convinced it's a robbery gone wrong and nothing more." He replied taking a drink of water, "But I'm going up there after we eat. It may not do any good but if I could see the evidence and talk to them maybe things might start to make sense."

"Can I go with you?" Julie asked

"No, baby, I don't think so." He answered, "I think I should do this by myself. If the three of us showed up asking questions it might ruffle too many feathers. Besides don't you have a date to get ready for?"

Julie sighed and nodded, "Please be careful, Daddy."

"I will kiddo. I will." Jonathan assured her

After lunch Jennifer and Julie headed home. Jennifer planned to finish her article and Julie talked to a couple of friends from school and took a nice hot bubble bath then prepared for her date. Jonathan drove the four hours to Palo Alto and pulled into the police station parking lot. He got out and walked into the plain brick building and asked to speak to whoever was in charge. He was told to take a seat and after a few minutes a fairly young guy came out and introduced himself.

"I'm detective Fowler. What can I do for you?" He asked

Jonathan stood up and shook his hand, "I'm Jonathan Hart and I'd like to know what's going on with the Wakefield investigation."

"Well, we really don't have any leads yet… and what is your interest in the case?"

"My daughter was one of his students and I just want to see justice done." It was kind of a lame explanation but he couldn't come up with anything better

"Oh, well like I said, not much to go on." Fowler reiterated

"Have you considered that the victim may have known the killer? Or that this wasn't an ordinary robbery since nothing was taken?" Jonathan asked

"Doesn't seem likely, Mr. Hart is it?" Fowler asked and Jonathan nodded, "Well, Mr. Hart what makes you think that?"

"My gut." Jonathan responded, "Could I possibly see what evidence you have?"

Fowler shook his head, "No, I'm sorry but you know we can't do that."

"Right, of course." Jonathan smiled, "Can't blame a guy for trying. Thank you for your time, Detective."

Fowler nodded and Jonathan turned and walked out of the station and as he approached his car he noticed a piece of paper on his windshield. He smiled at first thinking Jennifer had left a love note on his car. They often did that for each other. He picked it up and read it. It was no love note.

_You better stop snooping around about Wakefield or you and your pretty wife and daughter could join him…_


End file.
